In the past, various practice platforms and mats have been developed for use by golfers in practicing golf swings. Typically, these devices are provided with ball-striking surfaces adapted to support golf balls thereon such that the balls can be hit by golfers (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,594,359, 3,143,350, 3,423,096, 3,622,161, 3,712,628, 3,869,128, 4,928,966, 4,955,611, 5,356,147, 5,593,355, 5,662,531, 5,692,967, 6,312,345 and 6,450,895). At least some of these devices are equipped with mechanisms which allow the ball-striking surfaces to deflect or move downwardly in response to a club head impacting same. These mechanisms are provided for absorbing impact created by a club head, simulating a natural turf (i.e., simulating a feeling experienced by a golfer in making a proper swing down through the ball and taking a divot), etc. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,594,359 discloses a practice board having a plurality of ball-supporting slates which are movable downwardly when impacted by a club head, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,096 discloses a golf practice mat equipped with a ball supporting member which is supported on a plurality of independent leaf springs for allowing the supporting member to move downwardly. Similarly, the driving mat disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,128 includes a cantilevered lip for supporting a golf ball thereon such that the lip can deflect downwardly to minimize damage to the mat and the club, as well as discomfort experienced by the golfer. Likewise, the golf practice mat described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,967 is equipped with a mat tray having a set of casters such that the mat tray is movable downwardly along associated ramps in response to a club head impacting same.
While the foregoing practice devices are intended to yield to an impacting golf club, they have various shortcomings and disadvantages. For instance, the mechanisms utilized in these devices are fairly complicated and/or are not believed to perform such a function in an efficient or effective manner. In addition, after repeated use, the devices tend to wear out and need to be replaced. In the foregoing circumstances, there is a need for an improved golf practice device adapted to yield to a golf club.